This revised proposal examines the effects of prejudicial and exclusionary reactions on the mental health of Latino, Asian, and African Americans. Previous research indicates that ethnic minorities are unconsciously or automatically conceived of as being less American than White Americans (Devos &Banaji, 2005). The goal of the proposed research is to investigate the detrimental impact of this American = White effect on members of ethnic minorities. An important property of the present research is its focus on thoughts and feelings that operate outside of conscious awareness and control (Devos &Banaji, 2003). In Studies 1-3, the relative exclusion or inclusion of ethnic groups in the national identity will be experimentally manipulated. It is hypothesized that the exclusion of an ethnic minority from the national identity hinders national identification, produces feelings of exclusion, and elicits ambivalent or negative affect toward the national identity for Latino, Asian, and African Americans. In Studies 4-6, it will be determined whether increasing the inclusion of ethnic minorities in the national identity buffers members of ethnic minorities against the adverse consequences of ethnic discrimination. It is hypothesized that reinforcing the inclusion of their ethnic group in the national identity reduces the extent to which experiences of ethnic discrimination lead to psychological distress (anxiety and depressed emotions). As a whole, these studies will elucidate fundamental cognitive, affective, social, and motivational mechanisms that play a role in the mental health of diverse populations and thus will respond to the NIMH priorities. From a public health standpoint, the research will document the effects of psychological inequality on the well-being of individuals belonging to an ethnic minority. It will also identify ways of reducing the negative consequences of discrimination on mental health. Finally, this project will contribute to strengthening the training and research experiences of minority students at San Diego State University.